


Happy Halloween

by Simplyabookworm



Series: Spooky Writober 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But I menaged to finished this, Even if it's already November, Happy Halloween, Happy Samhain, I hope you like the ending, I know I'm late, I'm sorry I've been busy, Me happy, Spooky Writober 2020, Witchtober, YAAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyabookworm/pseuds/Simplyabookworm
Summary: All stories come to an end.Or maybe not...
Series: Spooky Writober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947898





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I'm late, but here it is, the last part of this miniserie. Prompts are: 
> 
> White or Perfume  
> Dawn or Gloomy  
> Candle  
> Standing  
> Dizzy & Sharp

The first thing I heard when I regained consciousness was beeping. Annoying, I thought. It’s still early, let me sleep. But nobody listened to me. And the beeping continued. 

There was a weird smell, too. 

Then I became aware I was lying on something soft. My bed? But I didn’t remember falling asleep. Maybe I was so tired I forgot? Weird. I would have waited for Rowen to come back from her walk, first. 

That thought made me want to open my eyes. I tried, but I was still so tired I succeeded only after a few tries. My eyes were met with a pure white wall. Wait, no, not a wall. A roof. But our roof was beige? Where was I? 

I looked around. The light from a window was a mix of orange and red. So It was either dawn or sunset. I wondered about it for a while, up until I noticed a clock. It was 7PM. Sunset, then. 

“Willow”

I turned my head the other way and saw Rowen standing at the door, a cup of what smelled like coffee in her hand. She looked pale and tired. Her eyes had dark circles. 

“Rowen, what happened to you?”, I tried to ask. My mouth felt weird and I don’t think I pronounced the words well. How long was I asleep? 

I tried to sit, but suddenly got dizzy and felt a sharp pain in my neck and in my head. A headache I understand, but why my throat? 

“What are you doing, idiot? You need to lay down”, Rowen seemed worried about me. “Do you remember what happened?”, she came closer to me. 

I thought about it for a while. Something happened? To me? I forgot something? Was it related to the pain I felt? “Not really, no” 

Rowen let out a sigh. “Thought so”, after a short pause she continued. “I don’t exactly know what happened, but when I came back I found you bleeding in the kitchen and a vampire pretty shocked”, she was whispering. “The vampire was the kid who died a few days ago. Does that turn on any lights?” 

Oh, right, the kid. Vampire. Whatever. I remembered him. I nodded. My throat hurted too much to speak, but I mimed something to write on and Rowen took her phone out. I began to type. 

“I saw him last night. I asked him a few questions and found out he hadn’t drunk blood, yet. I invited him inside and began to talk about how that was a good thing and how we could revert him back to human. But only if he avoids drinking blood for some time more. He listened at the beginning, but then he started to look dazed and his eyes wandered a bit too often to my neck. When I cut my finger with a piece with paper and a drop of blood fell, he lost control. He must have been more thirsty than I thought. I’m sorry I had you worried. How long was I out?”, once I finished, I passed the phone to Rowen. 

She read in silence, expression unchanged. 

“You...You let him in? Like that? A stranger? And a vampire, no less? What the hell is wrong with you? Of all the naive and stupid people-”, she cut herself short and took a deep breath. After she reigned het temper in, she started again. “Okay, what you did went wrong on so many levels I don’t know how to express it, but I get what you wanted to do. But you should have waited for me to came home”

I nodded. I knew what I did was the right thing, but maybe I could have acted differently. 

“And about how long...It’s been a week, Will”, she pointed to my left. On my bedside table there was an orange candle and a little carved pumpkin. Suddenly she hugged me from behind. “Happy Halloween and Samhain. I’m happy you stayed on that side of the veil”

I smiled. I was glad about that too. And I already knew she would help me with the kid XP

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this till the end, and an even bigger thank you for having read my spooktober stories <33 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> xoxo


End file.
